


Smile

by calliope_rises



Series: 100 Tales of Destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_rises/pseuds/calliope_rises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wants to find a way to make Cas smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Cas doesn’t smile much these days. He’s locked inside the memories of what he did under Rowena’s spell, what he had to do to cure himself, what he did just to survive. And the sadness in his eyes and in the downturn of his beautiful mouth hurts Dean as if he were being stabbed repeatedly with a dull blade. It broke Dean’s heart even more than he’d contributed over and over to the hurt that Cas felt. 

Dean has tried to find some way to apologize for turning Cas away so many times, for taking him for granted, for not being there when Cas needed him…for denying for so long that he loved the angel more than he’d ever loved anyone. He works himself into a frenzy every day trying to think of ways to beg forgiveness and express just how sorry he truly is even though Cas has told him it isn’t necessary. 

But he can find nothing. 

Dean wants more than anything to make Cas smile again. He wants to see his beautiful blue eyes light up and his nose crinkle as his chapped lips spread in a grin. He wants to hear him laugh again. He just wants to give him some small measure of happiness since he was responsible for taking so much of the angel’s happiness away.

So he does little things—he showcases his rarely used baking skills to bake Cas a pie from scratch, he wakes Cas up with barely there touches that coax small smiles and gasping giggles from him, he brings him cups of hot tea and pulls him close as they watch television on the rare nights they aren’t working a case, he does a silly striptease one night as they're getting ready for bed—he does any and every little thing he can that might bring even the slightest smile to Cas’ face. 

On the way from picking up a few things at the store on this particular night, Dean passes a hastily erected booth staffed with volunteers from the local animal shelter. A conversation he had with Cas in passing long ago pops into his head and he grins before doubling back. As he gazes down into the wire pen stuck into the grass, he spots a tiny black puff of fur watching him with big eyes. 

“I’ll take that one,” he tells the closest volunteer and is soon walking back to the Impala with a handful of warm, purring kitten along with the groceries he’d picked up and a bag of kitten food. He cradles the kitten against his chest the entire way back to the bunker, hoping that fulfilling this long ago wish of Cas’ will make him smile.

Dropping the groceries on the counter in the bunker’s kitchen, he makes his way to their bedroom, not surprised to find his angel reclining on their bed reading. “I brought you something. Close your eyes and hold out your hands,” he says softly as he walks over to the bed and sits down next to Cas. When he sees his eyes close, he reaches inside the large pocket of his coat and withdraws the kitten, deposits it into Cas’ outstretched hands and murmurs, “Open.” 

Dean watches as a smile slowly stretches across his angel’s lips as his hands pull the purring ball of fur closer to his chest. 

“Is it mine?” Cas asks, eyes full of wonder and happiness as he looks at Dean.

“Yes. Do you like it?” 

Leaning closer to Dean, Cas whispers, “I love it, but not as much as I love you.” Cas presses his lips to Dean’s, his lips still curved up in a smile that Dean can feel. “Thank you,” he says as he pulls away.

Dean puts the forgotten book on the bedside table and slips his shoes off before climbing up to stretch out beside Cas and pull him close. Looking down at the kitten Cas is gently stroking, he kisses his forehead and asks, “What are you going to call him?”

“I think I’ll call him Ozzy.” Cas’ smile grew as Dean’s hand joined his in petting the tiny ball of fur. “What do you think?” He turned his head to look up at Dean.

Chuckling, Dean pressed a kiss to his lips, “It’s a perfect name.” Snuggling closer, he dropped his head to rest against Cas’ as he watched his angel’s strong fingers tenderly scratch between Ozzy’s ears. “I’m glad you like him, Cas.”

They lay cuddled together like that for some time before all three of them drifted to sleep, the kitten purring contentedly on Cas’ chest and faint smiles on both men’s faces.

**Author's Note:**

> *This is the third installment in a 100 Tales of Destiel challenge based on the 100 Theme Fanfiction challenge found at http://ribonsnlace.deviantart.com/journal/100-Theme-Fanfiction-Challenge-229521749.
> 
> *This is unbeta'd so be gentle.


End file.
